


this the peaches show

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Felching, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin and Lay indulge Chen's favourite kink.





	this the peaches show

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #12 & #13](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): breeding & felching
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** threesome (m/m/m), breeding, felching

-

‘I think - _hah_ \- I th-think you have to come soon,’ moans Yixing, holding onto the pillows on either side of his head as Minseok fucks him from between his thighs. ‘Chennie is getting impatient.’

Jongdae doesn’t even realize his own cock is getting hard again until Yixing moans it out. He blinks from his stupor of watching Minseok fuck Yixing - Yixing on his back with his legs spread and hole so well-used by now that it’s starting to streak come.

That didn’t surprise him, honestly. Minseok had fucked Yixing first with Yixing on his side, leg held up for leverage as he grinded easy and deep into him. First rounds with Minseok were like that - had to _wait_ and let the pleasure build all _slow_ until Minseok finally came and his orgasm rode through him for what felt like minutes. Of course, Yixing had come too - Minseok was never greedy in sex.

Jongdae couldn’t fuck like that. He had turned Yixing over onto his hands and knees and slid inside, reveling in Minseok’s come so slick and warm inside of his precious Xingxing-ge. Yixing had dropped to his elbows and swore quietly, hiccuping moans, while Jongdae tried to pound a second orgasm from Yixing even if it was much too soon. The overstimulation had Yixing tearing up, his fingers creasing hard into the sheets while Jongdae’s thick cock split him open and found his prostate, slamming hard into it using Minseok’s semen as lube.

Instead, Yixing had begged for Jongdae to come first, and Jongdae had - because he was good like that. Had put the second load inside of Yixing, made sure to grind his bony hips against Yixing’s ass so that his come got right deep inside, added to Minseok-hyung’s mess.

Now, Minseok had Yixing on his back, legs spread, leaning his weight over the back of Yixing’s thighs to keep Yixing’s knees bent to his chest so that Minseok to could fuck steady and deep into Yixing. He had cringed a little when he first got his dick inside - ‘there’s so much come’ - but Yixing had huffed and gestured to his own hard cock, getting Minseok to bite back any comments on messiness in favour of fucking the second orgasm out of Yixing, the one Jongdae hadn’t managed.

It was fine though. Jongdae is here, curled next to Yixing, his own cock chubbing up valiantly at the sight of Minseok’s half-lidded eyes, his open mouth, as he groans from how tight and hot Yixing still feels even when he’s going to be _leaking_ come the moment Minseok pulls out. Yixing’s cock has made a puddle on his abdomen by now, but Yixing had smacked Jongdae’s hand away when Jongdae had tried to jerk him off.

‘Won’t - won’t feel good after I come, _fuck_ ,’ Yixing explained, using said hand to pet Jongdae’s cheek when Jongdae pouted. ‘You want me - _ah, dage_ \- to feel good, don’t you?’

Jongdae nuzzles into Yixing’s hand, doesn’t care that it’s damp with sweat, and continues watching as Minseok slides his hands to Yixing’s hips - changes his strokes from long and deep to short and quick, his balls slapping loudly against Yixing’s ass as he fucks that perfect way that Jongdae loves.

For a moment, Jongdae is torn between sitting up to watch how Yixing’s red, used asshole looks like around Minseok’s perfect cock, or staying here with Yixing, watching his face scrunch up with stuttered moans as Minseok continues nailing into his prostate. He doesn’t have to debate for long when Minseok’s usual heavy breathing is punctuated by groans as his orgasm starts to come on.

Yixing’s hips buck over Minseok’s cock when Minseok grinds into him, and Jongdae watches enraptured as Yixing comes over himself, splattering his stomach with his second orgasm and whining - sweet and pitched - from the overstimulation as Minseok starts to come too.

‘Feel it?’ Minseok asks, voice wrecked and low. His thighs flex; Jongdae’s own ass tightens up, knowing what it feels like when Minseok pumps his come right deep inside.

‘Yes,’ hisses Yixing, eyes closing, hands flopped on either side of his head.

Between Jongdae’s thighs, his cock has only managed to get half-hard in the interim. He’s not disappointed; Yixing-ge has three loads inside of him and that’s enough.

‘Xing-ge,’ he says, as sweetly as he can. Yixing cracks open an eye, his hair damp with sweat and sticking to his temple, his cheeks pink. He nods.

‘Come here,’ says Yixing, gesturing to the space between his thighs. Minseok rolls his eyes but pulls out slowly, sighing under his breath at the come that covers his softening cock.

‘Hyung, let me,’ says Jongdae, crawling forward on his hands and knees until he’s got his mouth around Minseok’s oversensitized, soft cock.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ groans Minseok, immediately grabbing Jongdae’s hair with one hand, the other steadying himself on Jongdae’s shoulder. ‘This - this isn’t clean either.’

‘Let him,’ murmurs Yixing, so Minseok does. Lets Jongdae close his eyes and clean off Minseok’s cock with his mouth, his tongue. One day, Jongdae will learn to differentiate the taste of Minseok-hyung’s come from Yixing-ge’s from his own. Especially if they keep fucking their come so sloppily into each other and inviting Jongdae to have a taste. They know it’s what he likes, _loves_.

Tasting them, knowing them, greedily consuming the parts of them that no one else seems to have except one another. Jongdae is more than pleased.

Cleaning a soft cock of come is easy. Jongdae bobs his head a few times and makes sure he sucks hard when he deepthroats Minseok, trying to get any missing spots. Minseok’s grip on his hair, his shoulder tightens, but Minseok doesn’t try to pull him off until Jongdae kitten-licks the tip as a finishing touch.

‘Isn’t it Xingxing’s turn?’ He asks, raising his eyebrows.

‘Obviously,’ says Jongdae, offended that Minseok would even imply he’s forgotten. He turns towards Yixing, cupping both hands under Yixing’s ass just to see. Yixing’s asshole is red and swollen and used; been fucked and bred three consecutive times. When Jongdae rubs his thumb over the rim, Yixing whines, finally unclenching, and Jongdae moans out loud when a streak of white drools out.

Immediately, he bends down, licks it back up. Minseok’s come, his come. _Their_ come. All inside beautiful, precious Xing-ge.

‘I’m going to turn you over,’ Jongdae says, gently manhandling Yixing over onto his knees, his face turned to the side on the pillow, a hand reaching out to touch Minseok. Minseok goes to him easily, stroking Yixing’s back in warm sweeps of his palm, making him relax until his chest is touching the bed too.

As much as he wants to watch his hyungs interact, they would want him to take their gift for him. So Jongdae kneels, both hands cupping Yixing’s ass and spreading him open, tongue running from Yixing’s balls, along his perineum, to the used, sensitive rim of his hole.

Immediately, Yixing keens - a lovely high sound. Jongdae grins to himself, pressing his tongue flat against the hole, licking it until its spit-soaked and relaxing under his touch. After a moment, he points his tongue, starts to flick at the upper rim, feeling Yixing shudder under him. ‘C’mon, ge,’ he encourages, ‘open up for me.’

‘Chenchen,’ huffs Yixing, exasperated, exhausted, as he deliberately tries to unclench. Jongdae points his tongue again and starts to push it inside of Yixing’s asshole, tasting the come that’s starting to leak. Most of it would be Minseok’s - he had pumped two loads in him - and Jongdae finds that even better than if it was just Jongdae’s semen.

Eating Yixing out clean would be so satisfying after he drunk down three whole fucking loads from Yixing’s hole. Jongdae closes his eyes and focuses.

Even with both his hands spreading Yixing’s ass apart, it’s difficult to get more than the tip of his tongue past the rim. Jongdae makes a noise - a warning - before one of his hands moves closer to Yixing’s asshole, his thumb pressing into the tight heat, past the first knuckle. Yixing’s hips buck, his voice breaking over a gasp - _too much, too soon_ \- but Yixing hasn’t protested in words yet, and if he did, Minseok would stop Jongdae.

Hooking his thumb, Jongdae pulls Yixing’s asshole wide, ingratiating his tongue right inside. The come starts to leak, all onto his mouth, his lips. He groans from deep within his chest and starts to suck desperately, wanting to taste the salt-bitterness of their spunk even _more_. Distantly, he can hear Yixing start to cry out, so fucking _sensitive_ , but still no Minseok, still no warning.

It’s so good - Jongdae can’t stop. He gets his other thumb inside too, gets both to pull Yixing’s hole open so the come starts to slide out in steady white drool, all for Jongdae’s tongue. Jongdae seals his mouth over the opening and sucks _hard_ , continue to taste the come, continue to swallow it.

It’s more than come now; it’s _them_. Minseok who fucked Yixing twice - cringing past the messiness just for Jongdae’s satisfaction. Yixing who pushed Jongdae away so he could last long enough for Jongdae to do as he pleased afterwards. Both of them, holding each other, patient and waiting for Jongdae to have his fill of their come and their pleasure - be reminded that above all, Jongdae has them. _Only_ him.

So Jongdae puts his mouth to work - makes sure both his thumbs inside of Yixing’s ass pull apart wide enough to have Yixing’s ass _gape_ as Jongdae licks inside, eager wet slurps to get all the come still inside of him. The inside of his ass is so soft, wet, hot - and Jongdae groans against Yixing, tilting Yixing’s hips down so that gravity will help him, make the rest of the come pumped so deep inside of him start to slide out.

At the head of the bed, Minseok is murmuring sweet words while Yixing muffles his cries against Minseok’s thigh, his own cock hardening between his thighs even if its too soon. Jongdae is fully hard now, wonders if he could get away with putting a fourth load of come inside of Yixing, even if it wasn’t going to be as copious as Minseok’s or his first. That would definitely make Yixing safeword. Maybe not.

Jongdae sates himself just like this - sucking over Yixing’s hole again and again, encouraging the rest of the semen inside of Yixing to leak out onto his tongue. Yixing’s hips are beginning to ride back on Jongdae’s tongue too now, a wordless beg to not stop. Fuck, fuck - that decided it, Jongdae was going to make Yixing come one more time with his tongue.

Yixing finds a rhythm - quick enough to encourage Jongdae’s tongue to fuck into him, but not too quick that Jongdae’s mouth ever has to pull away from his gaping asshole. Groaning loud and thankful, Jongdae tries to push his tongue even deeper, taste him, taste _them_ in him.

There’s voices, movement. Jongdae keeps his eyes closed, keeps himself focused. He licks frantic and flicking along the outer rim of Yixing’s hole, making Yixing’s ass start to clench and unclench, encouraging the last bits of semen to slide out.

He doesn’t realize what’s happening until it’s too late - Minseok’s hand gripping Jongdae’s hair, forcing him to keep his mouth sealed around Yixing’s hole, Yixing’s hole going tight around Jongdae’s tongue, and the familiar shudder-jerk of his hips, thighs, body - fuck, _fuck_ , Jongdae _keens_ as he realizes Yixing’s fucking _coming_ around his fucking _tongue_.

The pulse of arousal is so fucking strong that Jongdae immediately pulls a hand away from Yixing’s asshole and grabs his dick, jerks it hard and tight half a dozen times before he’s moaning out loud against the pretty pink gape of Yixing’s hole while he shoots his load too.

The orgasm knocks the breath out of him. Heaving, Jongdae pulls away, feeling dazed, as he takes in the scene of Yixing flat on his stomach, passed out, while Minseok kneels at his side, his hand gone from Jongdae’s hair and back to stroking Yixing’s spine, his side, while he looks over at Jongdae.

‘Happy, Chenchen?’ He sighs, an exasperated twist to his mouth.

Jongdae blinks once, twice, manages a hoarse, ‘thank you,’ and flops over onto his side next to Yixing’s hip, curling around him.

The last thing he hears before he knocks out is Minseok cursing.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [rips shirt] FELCHING _AND_ EXO M!!! A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN!!! thank you for reading~
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
